(1S, 5R)-lactones have the chemical structure shown as the following formula (I):

where R is hydrogen, halogen such as chlorine, bromine and iodine, C1-C8alkyl or cycloalkyl, phenyl, monosubstituted or polysubstituted aryl or aralkyl, thienyl, furyl or naphthyl.
The (1S, 5R)-lactones of formula (I) are the key intermediates in the synthesis of prostaglandins. The synthesis of (1S,5R)-lactone is first reported by Tolstikov, G. A. et al. (Zhumal Organheskoi Khimii, 1989, 25, 208), where cyclopentadiene is used as a starting material to synthesize a racemic substrate in three steps, and then the racemic substrate is subjected to resolution by diastereomeric crystallization with (R)-(+)-α-methylbenzylamine followed by lactonization to produce the desired (1S,5R)-lactone I. However, these methods involve common resolution problems such as low single-resolution yield, complex operation and high costs. Veronique et al. (Tetrahedron Lett., 1989, 30, 3663) employ bicyclo[3.2.0]-hept-2-en-6-one as a starting material to construct the (1S, 5R)-lactone by one step through microbe-promoted enantioselective Baeyer-Villiger oxidation. Furstoss et al. (J. Org. Chem., 1992, 57, 1306) employ microbe-promoted enantioselective Baeyer-Villiger oxidation to produce the lactone with high enantioselectivity (>95% ee), but there exists undesired lactone products with high enantioselectivity. Moreover, it is difficult to obtain the desired lactone product by separation due to their similar polarities. Masami et al. (Organic Reactions, NJ, United States, 37, Nopp given; 1989) disclose a method for preparing the (1S,5R)-lactone by stereoselective hydrolysis of a meso-diester using pig liver esterase as a catalyst. Ogasawara et al. (Synlett, 1996, 319) reported a method of constructing (1S,5R)-lactone through a lipase-catalyzed desymmetrization reaction. However, these methods are limited to small-scale production, troublesome post-processing, etc. Bolm et al. (Chirality, 2000, 12, 523) first reported in 2000 that asymmetrical Baeyer-Villiger oxidation can be catalyzed by a zirconium-chiral binaphthol catalyst to produce (1S,5R)-lactone with 35% ee. Doyle et al. (Tetrahedron: Asymmetry, 2003, 14, 925) uses a chiral rhodium to catalyze an asymmetric C—H insertion, producing the (1S,5R)-lactone with 73% yield and 93% ee. Katsuki et al. uses a chiral Zr-Salen catalyst to catalyze the asymmetric Baeyer-Villiger oxidation, producing (1S,5R)-lactone with 23% yield and 91% ee as well as undesired lactones with 38% yield. Ding Kuiling et al. (Eur. J. Org. Chem., 2011, 110) also report that a chiral binaphthyl phosphonic acid is used to catalyze an asymmetric Baeyer-Villiger oxidation to construct the (1S,5R)-lactone with 64% yield and 32% ee. All of the above methods have the disadvantages of expensive catalyst, insufficient catalytic efficiency and low enantioselectivity, thus limiting their industrial application.